1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a link device for surgical tool that connects to a forceps member and the like, and a surgical tool.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-163570, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In surgical treatment performed by inserting a surgical instrument into human abdominal cavities, the abdominal cavities are minimized so as to reduce the burden on the patient; consequently, the treatment must be performed by inserting the surgical instruments of limited numbers and sizes into cavities. To accomplish this, after inserting the surgical instrument into an abdominal cavity, the surgeon uses a forceps for endoscope, which enables him to perform multi-free operations via a one-directional operation (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-299768 (FIG. 3)).
According to the multi-free forceps of Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-299768 (FIG. 3), connecting pins and supporting pivots for supporting a connecting member are arranged around the central axis of drive rods, which deviate from their central axis in order to avoid the connecting pins and the supporting pivots. This makes it possible to perform an oscillating operation by assembling a link device, which is connected to control axis members comprising a plurality of operating rods, it being possible to the direction of the device section by a rotating the handle while the multi-free forceps is inserted so as to clasp the organism, and stitch up the organism and the like.